The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow
by Musiclover712
Summary: Sometimes you just have to say that the  "The Sun will come out tomorrow and clear away the cob webs and the sorrow," even when it seems like your life is falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow**

Prologue: Part One

Mitchie's Story

I opened my eyes to see the rays of sun just beginning to shine outside of the small airplane window and I smiled. Ever since I could remember, I loved the sunrise because it reminded me of my favorite song line "_The Sun will come out tomorrow and clear away the cob webs and the sorrow." _I would listen to that song every time I was downhearted, and it would cheer me up again. I continued to glance outside the airplane window, as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. In till it was in the exact position it was every morning. I felt like everything was perfect despite that sometimes I wished that I lived in a typical family and that I was an ordinary girl.

A couple minutes passed by, and my twin sister Demi opened her eyes and stretched her rigid body. Then she stood up and stretched even more in till she stretched every tension in her muscles. After that she sat down again and looked over to me.

"Happy birthday sis," She said excitedly.

"Happy birthday to," I said.

"I can't believe we are ten years old. It seems like yesterday we were in our terrible twos and acting for the first time on a baby TV show. Now we are full fledge child actresses. Isn't it grand? "

"I guess sis," I said sighing.

"Mitch, what's wrong? It seems like you not grateful for this life that every girl dreams of."

"Of course I'm grateful, but sometimes I wish I could be a normal preteen girl and be able to do normal things like ride a bike without being followed by paparazzi."

"Mitchie that just comes with the territory; besides you get do many things that only normal preteens dream of doing, such as going to movie premieres, riding in limos…"

"Ok, ok I get it, can we just stop talking about it. Besides my stomach is telling me it needs a cheese omelet."

"Fine sis, I know how grumpy you get when you don't eat breakfast," she said sarcastically.

So we ringed for one of the airplane waitresses to order our breakfast orders. I order a cheese omelet, strawberry yogurt, and decaf latté to drink. My sister orders a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese as her spread, strawberry yogurt, and milk. We devoured our food like we haven't eaten in months. The sad thing that this was going to be my sister's last meal and I didn't even know it.

After we finished eating, we went to find our parents. Once we found them, we all walked over to the lounge area and began conversing. We chatted about many things, like our favorite things we saw in Paris and what we had for breakfast. For once I felt like I was just a normal girl having family time with a normal family with the exception that we were on a private jet.

Just then the pilot came over the intercom "Monroe's take you seats and put your seat belts on, we are about to encounter some turbulence, so brace yourself for a bumpy ride."

We all paced back to our seats and put our seat belts on. I then looked out the window to see nasty looking thunderheads that looked like they wanted to swallow us up. I began to feel really petrified and I expressed my feelings to my sis.

"Oh sis, don't be scaredy cat. The pilot has flown through clouds many times and nothing has happened yet, so why would you think something would happen now."

"Your right sis, I have nothing to be afraid of. We'll get through the clouds and make it home safely. At least I hope," I gulped under my breathe.

I sighed as we got closer to the enraged clouds, and I put my headphones on and started to listen to Paramore, to ease me from my fears. It didn't work. The airplane started shaking back and forth like wind blowing a tree. I begin to sing the song _"__Oh no, you never let go through the calm and through the storm. Oh no, you never let go, in every high and every low. Oh no, you never let go. Lord, you never let go of me," _in my mind, and then I started to feel peace inside knowing that God would never let go. Then my worst nightmare happens.

All of sudden I hear this huge crash outside my window and I'm almost too scared to see what happened. Then I see it, the right wing is on fire. The plane was struck by lighting and we going to die. I looked at my sister and I saw fear in eyes. We both hugged each other and said our goodbyes. Then the plane started going down so fast my face felt like it was going to fall off and then my sister started screaming like a claw going across a chalkboard. I had never felt so scared in my life. Then I began screaming louder then I knew possible. I held on to the seat tighter and tighter in till my knuckles where white. It seemed like the plane kept falling and it seemed like it would never end. It was like a never ending rollercoaster except it never went up. Then suddenly the airplane made an impulsive impact with the ground and then all I could see was bright yellow blaze rising higher and higher in the sky. Then the world went black.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a foreign room and I became baffled. Why am I here? How did I get here? Then all of sudden I remember everything; the fire to the wing, the plane going down, and then after that everything was blank. I sighed, all this thinking was making me exhausted so I slowly closed my eyes, but then the door opened slowly and a nurse came in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," the nurse said.

Then doctor came in to see me awake and sighed with relief. I had so many questions that where filling up my mind it seemed like it was going to burst.

"What is your name?" the doctor asked.

"Mitchie Sunny Monroe," I said puzzled to why he would ask me that.

"That's good news; it appears that you don't amnesia," the doctor said.

"Where are my parents and my sister?" I asked.

"Are you hungry?" the doctor asked.

"Why are you avoiding my question? Are they worse off than I am?"

"I think I'll let the Nurse Linda answer that one for you."

All of a sudden I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me almost scared to find out what happened to my family.

"Mitchie I'm going to be completely honest and just come out and say it no matter how hard it's going to be for me. You're Parents and your sister didn't make it, they died when I plane made impact. I'm truly sorry Mitchie," Nurse Linda said.

Tears started trickling done my face and I never felt so alone in my life. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

I felt like nothing could make me happy again, not even my favorite song lyric line, _"The Sun will come out tomorrow," _could cheer me up.

A/N: Poor Mitchie losing her parents and twin sister at a very young age. I almost cried writing this. But I'm going to give you spoiler alert this story does get better and it might have a happy ending, you just have to stick around and see. But for me to update you need to push that handy little button and give me review. Thank you in advance.


	2. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
